onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Speed of Sound Sonic (音速のソニック Onsoku no Sonikku) is a villain in the series, first appearing as a bodyguard hired by Mr. Monier. He views Saitama as his eternal rival. Appearance Sonic is a thin, slightly effeminate man, who despite his slender build is extremely strong and fast. He has black medium length hair that is tied up in a topknot. One noticeable feature is that he has two black marks under his eyes, one under each. He first appears wearing a tight black outfit highlighted by metal plating on the shins, fore-arms, shoulders and chest, as well as a long red scarf. He is shown later in black street clothes. He always carries a ninjato and other ninja equipment such as kunai and ninja stars. Sonic psycho.png|Sonic's "childlike" face Personality Sonic is a villain who, despite his normally calm appearance, loves fighting strong opponents as shown by when he gets a "child-like smile" on his face when he first meets Saitama and has two of his attacks blocked, earlier calling this his "bad habit." He seems to be very quick to act as he attacks Saitama on their first meeting without letting him explain the situation. Plot Paradise Group Arc Sonic first appears as a bodyguard for a character named Mr. Monier, defending him from a group calling themselves the Paradise Group. Sonic appears before the group and their leader, Hammerhead, as they are approaching Monier's building. After appearing before the group and claiming that he has never let a single person live he quickly dispatches all of the group except the leader who is able to block Sonic's attack in time. After avoiding and subsequently mocking Hammerheads attacks, Sonic hits him in the back of the head with a kunai. Assuming that Hammerhead has been defeated, he calls in to report his success but when he turns back he sees that Hammerhead is gone. Following after him he meets Saitama whom he then attempts to attack, first with a kunai that Saitama catches, then with his sword - which was also caught and subsequently broken by Saitama. Saitama tries to explain that he isn't part of The Paradise Group and that he's actually a hero who has saved the world several times, but Sonic doesn't listen and says that his pride won't let him have had someone block him that many times, Saitama then calls him out on the fact that he really just wants to fight him because Saitama is strong. A fight ensues that shows off Sonic's incredible speed, only to end abruptly when the ninja runs his crotch into Saitama's fist. Sonic quickly leaves, claiming that because he has found a strong opponent he was leaving to train, claiming that the next time they meet would be the last and that he would kill Saitama. All the while withering in pain from injuring his groin. National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama is running about, worrying about losing his heroes license when an object flies at him and he catches is. This object turns out to be a kunai thrown by Sonic. Sonic begins to threaten Saitama, but Saitama interrupts him saying that they could do this another time and begins to walk away. This enrages Sonic who then draws his sword and rushes at Saitama to attack, but Saitama quickly turns around and bites Sonic's sword in half. Sonic stands still for a second, confused by what had just happened until Saitama threatens to punch him, causing Sonic to shudder from the menacing aura. At that point the two of them are distracted by Tanktop Tiger who has shown up to investigate the person who'd been running around town (Saitama) and starts to threaten Saitama until Sonic throws several exploding shuriken at him which cause him to pass out. Sonic then jumps back and throws several more exploding shuriken which Saitama is prepared to block, but instead fly off in several directions hitting the surrounding buildings and causing a lot of mayhem. Sonic continues to do this until Saitama jumps up behind him and karate chops him in the back of the head which throws him to the ground hard enough that it leaves an impression of his face in the pavement. Sea Monster Arc Sonic escape from prison when Huff-Puff Prisoner broke out to save J-City from the Sea King. Sonic was watching the fight between Huff-Puff and Sea King and notice that Huff-Puff was acting tough and he is really in trouble and that he can take out both of them with no problem. After Sea King defeat Huff-Puff, Sea King annoyed Sonic which made him want to fight him. When Sea King attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges the punch. Sea King then attempts to attack Sonic several more times, with Sonic dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on Sea Kings face. After landing the kick a snakelike thing appears in front of Sonic and attempts to bite him, but only manages to rip his shirt. The snakelike thing is actually a long Moray that is coming out of Sea Kings mouth. Sea King goes to attack with his Moray again, but Sonic dodges in close and smashes Sea Kings mouth closed, causing him to bit off the Moray. Sea King then attempts to use a chain punch on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building, but when he looks back, Sea King is laughing. Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Sea Kings attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Sea King shows up. Sea King then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shriveled up, but thanks to the rain he is able to return to his true form. Sonic then attempts to run away, but Sea King follows him and eventually catches him, and crushes him. Or so it would seem, but when Sea King opens his hand there is only Sonic's clothes. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Garou the Hero Slayer Arc After the events of the alien invasion arc, the Heroes Association upholds a meeting gathering as many notorious criminals including Sonic to hire them for the purpose of fighting off the upcoming invasion as prophesized. As soon as Sonic realises that joining them won't help him find Saitama at all, he leaves the meeting early. Fortunately for him, he leaves right before Garou goes on his rampage. Sonic eventually manages to find Saitama's address and proceeds to hunt him down, Genos detects a high-speed object and leaves the house to check on it. The two meet again, with Sonic only interested in Saitama and Genos not allowing him to bother Saitama, the two clash in battle. 20 minutes later, while Lady Blizzard is trying to beat Saitama, the battle between Sonic and Genos rages on and nearly engulfs the other two. Saitama and Blizzard watch them as they continue fighting till Saitama intervenes, stating that Genos should not be fighting Sonic since he is only after Saitama. Sonic unleashes his ultimate technique in which he moves so ridiculously fast that 10 after-images are produced. Saitama counters by unleashing one of his "Serious Series" moves, "Serious Side Hop Repetitions", the side hops are so fast that he produces an immeasurable number of after-images. Sonic is stunned as he is defeated by the shockwaves of the side hops and vows to come back stronger before passing out. Abilities *'Super Speed': Sonic's main ability is his extreme speed, he has been shown to be capable of dodging rocks and trees thrown at him with incredible force. How Sonic obtained his ability is unknown, but so far the only person shown to be able to keep up with and surpass his speed is Saitama. *'Full Frontal Attack': Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen, the effect of this attack is not known because it was interrupted by Hammerhead. * Wind Blade Kick: Sonic throws himself at his foe and does a frontflip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the kick. *'Slaughtering Mayhem Formation': Sonic leaps around throwing his exploding shuriken at cars, buildings and people to cause massive amounts of panic and mayhem. Equipment Sonic caries a variety of ninja based weaponry with him at all times. *'Ninjato': Sonic carries a sword with a straight blade, and a black scabbard and hilt, it is extremely sharp, capable of cutting through bone. *'Kunai': He carries an undetermined number of kunai with which he has shown exceptional ability. *'Exploding Shuriken': Sonic carries with him shuriken that upon impact explode. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villain